Revenge of the Barians
by Cyanosis the Numeric Dragonair
Summary: Its been two years since Astral departed. Yuma, majoring in archaeology, joined a team investigating ancients in the Amazon. And then they uncover a hidden temple which contains a secret the Barians had covered up long ago, when the Pharoahs were still around... Rated M for gore in Adventures End 2.
1. Chapter 1: Legacy

**After two years I finally figured out the story behind this fanfiction. Here's the first chapter!**

It has been two years since that fateful day when Astral departed to finally end the charade once and for all. Yuma has become a straight A student in archaeology, following in his father's story begins in a ruin in the jungles of the Amazon. Yuma is part of the exploration team.

Dumont: "Yuma, hurry up and finish packing your tent! We're going in soon and I know you don't want to be left behind! Yuma: "Sorry, Expedition Chief!" He hurried to put his things away and put his key around his neck before catching up with the rest of the team. Paul: "This place seems otherworldly... it gives me the chills." D: "Paul, You've been complaining nonstop the entire trip. Just shut up, _please._" Paul then silenced himself as they entered. The first thing Dumont noticed on the walls was the writing and murals. D: "Yuma, Take photos of these so we can look at them later." Yuma would do as the chief asked before recognizing a marking on one of the murals- a BARIAN marking. Y: "Ummm... Chief, I don't think we should investigate any farther..." D: "Great, you too? I'm surrounded by wimps. Pull yourself together, it can't be that bad." Y: "But-" D: "I'll put it bluntly. Shut up." Yuma sighedand complied. They began to move deeper into the ruin, encountering more murals and he occasional wooly vampire bat that had nested down there. After fifteen minutes, they had to turn on the lamps on their spelunking helmets. Until they encountered a tomb door of sorts. Y: "Can we go back now, Chief? I think we've gotten lost..." D: "We've gone too far. Who knows how long until we find thisruin again. Split up and look for a way in." Paul would start searching along the walls, while Yuma checked the ceiling and floor. After three and a half minutes, Paul yelled over to them. "Found it!" The other two ran over, and looked at what appeared to be a keyhole. There was a line of Deutsche text above the door, which Dumont began to translate. "'Only the worthy one may pass, and if you found this ruin, then the worthy is among you.' The hell does that mean?" Yuma's key began to glow for the first time in years. Y: "My key is glowing?... Let me do it, Dumont." Dumont snatched the key from Yuma's neck, nearly choking him, and shoved it into the keyhole. Yuma then blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling the Flow

When Yuma woke up, he was alone, in an unfamiliar part of the ruin. Everything ached, and he had a few cuts and bruises from the fall that had killed Paul and Dumont. Yuma, seeing their dead bodies, recoiled. They had been crushed by falling bricks, and the way back was blocked. There was only one way to go: onwards. Yuma gulped. "I guess that I was chosen to survive... I'll continue on for Paul and Dumont. They would have wanted me to- well, maybe not Paul." He got up and brushed himself off before walking onwards. Five minutes later, he encountered a four way corridor intersection. "Aw, shucks. And I only have time to explore one corridor!" His key glowed again, and pointed to the right. "So I guess whatever killed my friends, wants me to head there... I hope it isn't trapped." He would follow where the key was pointing to until he reached a door much like the one he opened to meet Astral. ?: "Whoever opens this door, will weild great power..." Y: "Astral? Well, only one way to find out." He would then take the key off its necklace and slam it into the keyhole, unlocking the door, and blinding him to the point where he stumbled and fell over, hitting the back of his head on a stone block, which knocked him unconscious.

Fifteen days later...

Yuma woke up, slowly. His vision was a blur. He heard voices, primarily Tori and Brock, but after a little while, he was able to notice Kite as well, saying, "Hes finally coming to." He blinked a few times. Y: "What happened?..." K: "We found you bleeding and unconscious in the Amazon ruin you were exploring, alongside another person who wasn't with you originally..." He'd move aside to let Yuma get a clear line of sight at who he was talking about and his jaw nearly dropped. A stunning young woman, with sky blue hair and red eyes, was sitting on a bed next to his, playing something on her phone. Tori: "Hey, Cyna?" Cyna: "Hmm? Oh, wait, its time?" She'd put her phone away and look at Yuma. "Hey, Yuma Tsukumo. Did I get your name right?" He would nod blankly, too stunned by her looks. "Great! I'm Cyna Vectorrus." Kite: "Don't let looks fool you, Yuma, she's a Barian. And a strong one in duels." C: "Hey! You weren't supposed to say that!" She pouted. Yuma had finally recovered from his shock by now. Y: "You're a Barian? But how?... And why were you sealed away?" C: "Long version or short version?" K: "Short, because I dont have patience based on my past experience with Barians." C: "... So you fought my brother and the other six Barian Lords?" Brock: "And which one of those scumbags was your brother?" C: "Vector... He sealed me away after I tried to stop him from his evil insanity... but he bested me in the end and sealed me in that ruin. But there has been an upside to it all!" Kite raised an eyebrow before she continued. "I at least have friends here!" She seemed contagiously delighted by that fact. Tori wearily sat next to her and she hugged Tori.

During all of this, Astral was inside the key again, unknownst to Yuma...


	3. Chapter 3: The Awakening

Yuma, by now, had recovered from his head injury. It was time to leave the hospital, but Shark was refusing Cyna a ride. Reginold: "From my experience after Ray, this goody-goody act is a phony. So quit it!" Yuma: "Trust me Shark, she's alright! She isn't like the others!" R: "Don't try to guilt me, Yuma. She's staying behind, and that's final!" By this point they had been at it for two hours straight and it was getting dark. Y: "Well, fine! But let me give her something first." Shark sighed. "Make it quick." Yuma pulled out a sticky note and wrote his adress on it, and then gave it to her. Y: "I'll make sure Grandma has a nice warm meal ready for you when you arrive, okay Cyna?" She said nothing, but hugged him before finally responding. "Thank you so much! I haven't eaten in millennia!" Yuma hugged back in a friendly enough way, before breaking the hug and getting in the car with Shark and his sister. They drove off, Yuma waving goodbye as she returned the favor with a wink.

It's around midnight, while eveyone was asleep except Yuma, who was busy translating the murals on the walls using his sisters old computer. He heard an unfamiliar knock on the door and saw an all too familiar red eye, and he opened the door for her. She was dressed in an outfit almost exactly like Seto Kaiba's from the original show, except for two key differences: the jacket was gold, not white, and the KaibaCorp commlink was replaced with the symbol of Barian World. Y: "Hey, Cyna... What's with the Barian symbol?" She seemed flustered that that was what he was focusing on. C: "Erm... Well, your friends weren't lying when they said I was a Barian..." Y: "I had put it together by now. Earlier I caught a glimpse of Rank Up Magic Barians Force on top of it." She'd sigh in relief. "That's some stress off my back... Where is everyone?" Y: "They're asleep, Cyna. It's midnight. I'm only awake because of how much work I have to do translating these murals..." He'd yawn. She would walk inside and take a seat on the couch, gesturing for him to join her. He did so. C: "So I have to admit, I might have a crush on you from the fact that you did save me from what amounts to essentially an eternal prison..." Y: "Yeah... I miss Astral..." He hadn't meant to say that last part, and immediately regretted it, before seeing her eyes light up. "You were the guardian of the Envoy?" "Why, yes... Why do you ask?" "Because there's a friend in your key that you might recognize from your past..." She'd wink at him and then tap Yuma's key lightly, indicating for Astral that it was time to come out. He did so almost instantly. Astral: "Hello again, Yuma."


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness Within

Yuma was trying his hardest not to cry in joy at seeing his longtime companion again. Yuma: "Astral?... I'm so glad to see you again!" Yuma would then hug Astral as Astral looked down at him. Astral: "So it seems. But Yuma, the Barians are back for round two, and I have come to the conclusion that our new friend and ally is the primary reason." Yuma then broke the hug and wiped the tears from his eyes before looking at Cyna, who was just as shellshocked at the news as he was. C: "Astral, we had a deal! You said you wouldn't tell him about that!" A: "Because of your relation to Vector, I couldn't trust you." She'd glare angrily at Astral before heading up to Yuma's room. Yuma would look at him. Y: "Either you've changed, or you don't trust her for more reasons than one." He'd then follow her upstairs to his room in the attic. Once he got there, he heard... crying? Y: "Cyna?" C: "Go away! I don't want to talk right now!" She began to sob as Yuma opened the door and entered, closing it behind him. Y: "I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong, Cyna. So tell me." She would look up at him after wiping her face and blowing her nose with a tissue. She was still somewhat sniffling as she told him this:

"Growing up in Barian World, I was the only one with a pure heart. No one was my friend excelt my precious Space Mambo, Derpy. He was my rock, as I was bullied, harassed, even raped for it. Even after graduation, my torture never ended. By now I had become the mockery of the city. I was stoned, abused, and constantly laughed at. Even now, the scars of my abuse haven't healed... That's why I kept my powers to myself, despite all of those. I was the welder of Numeron and Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon originally, before he sealed me away. Those two monsters would have granted me virtually unlimited power, and allowed me to rule with an iron fist. But I abstained, knowing my brother would make me a pawn of his eventually. Tell me, Yuma: Should I have seized my chance, or did I make the right choices in refusing to use my almighty monsters even at the very end?"

Yuma was overloaded by it all. He could barely absorb the background of her, the weight of everything she had just told him. She didn't seem to care as she cried into his shoulder, hugging him tightly, eventually claming down enough to look at him. By then he had recovered. Y: "... You made your choice, Cyna. You stuck to your beliefs, your trust in friendship, and I'll gladly call you my friend, no matter what the others say." C: "... Thank you..." She would smile before laying down in his arms to sleep. He returned it as he laid her in the cot he normally slept in, and went downstairs to finish his work for the night...


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings of Truth

The next morning, Cyna woke up and yawned. "I hope last night wasn't a dream, because it means I finally have a friend..." She would sit up on the cot Yuma had set her down in and smile blissfully. She had dreamed of this moment for a long time. Of finally having companionship... She shook her head. It was too early for such thoughts. She got up and dusted herself off before heading downstairs to find Yuma and his family eating breakfast. Yuma's Grandmother: "It's about time you came down. Come here, have a seat. I prepared some food for you." Yuma (with mouth full): "Its Delicious!" His sister sighed. "Yuma, how many times do we have to tell you to stop doing that?" "At least three more." She would take a seat next to him as his grandmother sat a plate down in front of her with a specialty meal she had prepared just for her. Cyna took a cautious bite before nearly gagging. She wasnt used to Duel Fuel. "What is this?" Yuma swallowed his mouthful. "It's Duel Fuel! It helps me get amped up for the day ahead!" She forced it down. C: "I'll have to get used to it... Then again, I'm malnourished enough to eat almost anything at this point, so..." She began to chow down, eating the entire thing, plate included, in about thirty seconds. Akari (Yumas sister): "... I never thought I'd be terrified of someone at the dining room table apart from Yuma after he eats baked beans." Cyna covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing, but there was no way to hide the bemusement on her face. Yuma was indignant. "That's coming from someone with a desk job and edits newspapers for a living!" Akari: "Well you nearly got yourself killed saving your 'damsel-in-distress' over here!" Cyna would stop restraining herself from laughing as there wasn't a need. Haru (His grandmother): "Stop this right now, young ones" They immediately sat down, humiliated. Cyna would be glaring at Akari. H: "Akari, apologize. Now." Akari would grumble something that sounded more like "Over my dead body", but Cyna would just sigh. C: "There wasn't a need to mention me in this conversation. Either way, I'll accept your apology... whatever it was." She'd then work down another plate of food, making sure not to eat the plate this time. Then she went to sit down on the couch, having not noticed the Envoy sitting on the other side.

Astral looked at her briefly before turning his head back. He wasn't ready to admit his guilt after having heard what she said to Yuma. Cyna started looking through her duel deck for her Space Mambo. "Hey, want to come out now? Here you go! She'd summon its duel spirit, and the adorably derpy space sunfish then started flapping its little wings adorably in joy. She would faintly smile before turning to look at Astral, who was watching the creature with a mixture of fascination and confusion. C: "I thought you left." A: "... You can summon duel spirits at will?" She'd nod in uncertainty. A: "Well, either way... I want to apologize about what I said yesterday." C: "So you heard what I said. And now you regret it. Fine, I'll take your apology with a grain of ground baria crystal." After a few minutes, she got up to check on Yuma, who was packing for another trip. C: "More work? Come on, have some fun every once in a while. I'm sure you have the time for a duel. Or at least you can take me with you!" Y: "Sorry Cyna... but this expedition was planned while I was unconscious, I didn't have a say in the matter." She'd pout in such a way that her cleavage hung out, causing him to blush brightly. She smiled. "I might be attractive but I'm no novice when in comes to professions of any sort." She'd feel Derpy nibbling her neck without breaking the skin. "Derpy, stop that!" She'd giggle as the Space Mambo floated into the room with them. Y: "Is that a duel spirit? But how!?" "I have some special abilites, shall we say. But come on, lets get ready." She'd help him pack.


	6. Chapter 6: Endings of Peace

Cyna walked back through the door to Yuma's home, furious that she had been turned down. Derpy was also indignant, and had tried to nibble one of the executives ears off. It hadnt gone down well. So now she was back at her friends house, while everyone else was at work or doing chores in their rooms, giving her time to herself and to think.

It wasn't long before something had yanked her out of her thoughts. an eerie melody of some kind that resonated through her mind. "What the hell?" She'd get up, and follow the melody before seeing what looked like a duel deck on the ground. It was the source of the strange melody. After a few hesitant moments, she walked over and picked it up, looking through its contents. "**United Army - Shoutmon**? What kind of deck is this? Well, its not everyday I find a spare duel deck. I ought to try it out on someone. Maybe Yuma when he gets home?" She'd giggle at the thought before returning back to her de-facto home, and sat back down on the couch.

**Writers Note: And there you have it. The beginnings of the crossover.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginnings of Hope

This is a few months in the future. Yuma had returned from his expedition funded by the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal version of National Geographic.

Cyna would be laying her head on Yuma's shoulder as he browsed through channels on the TV. Upon seeing an ad for another Duel Carnival, he promptly stopped and sighed. "This better not be another Barian ploy, because it won't work." He checked the time and noticed that he was late for work at the Institute of Archeological Sciences. "Cyna, can you get off me? I'm late for work." She hesitantly did so, making an odd noise. He got up and scrambled to get dressed. Once that was done, he came back down with his things all packed into a bag, which he had slung around his shoulder. "Last time I was at work, my boss finally gave me permission to bring you along. Can you maybe assume a different outfit?" C: "Fineeeee..." She would shift outfits into essentially a carbon copy of Yuma's old outfit, and then changed to her Barian form, the first time she's done so in front of him. The outfit hadn't changed much, it just hugged her curves a bit more. "So what do you think?" Yuma began to blush as he realized she wasn't wearing anything under her shirt. "It looks, fitting." "Come on, let's go then." Derpy would materialize besides her, and the three of them held hands- and fins- as they walked out.

After fifteen minutes at a dead run, they reached the front entrance of the place, and Cyna was a bit too eager to go inside because she accidentally hit Yuma with the door as she opened it. "OW! Cyna, that hurt!" "Sowwy..." She would help him up and hold the door for him, and he went inside first. Derpy went inside last, its little fins flapping adorably as it tried to keep up. The receptionist was utterly bewildered. "Yuma Tsukumo, right?" Yuma nodded before responding. "Right. And this is my friend Cyna-" "Hewwo!" "-and her cherished monster spirit Derpy the Space Mambo." Derpy made some odd fish noises and waved hello with its side fins. C: "He said hello." Receptionist: "Right..." She signed them into the log and gestured them through. Cyna got a lot of strange looks as she walked, holding hands with Yuma. Being six and a half feet tall didn't work in her favor in that regard either. Eventually, Yuma's boss stormed over to them. "What the hell are you?" Derpy tried to slap him with his tail fins but she held him back, glaring at him. "Yes, I'm an alien. You got a problem, bud?" He then turned to face Yuma. "Is this who you were talking about?" Yuma gulped. "Yes." He then turned back to her, holding out a hand. "Welcome, Cyna. I didn't think I'd meet an alien." She'd hesitantly shake it after a few seconds. "Thanks. And sorry about Dumont and Paul..." "Wait, YOU did that?" She went back a few steps at the sudden outburst. "Well, yes and no... My brother cursed the ruin where he sealed me away. This young lad saved me." His boss sighed. "You two can go work together... We're having trouble translating more murals like the one in the Amazon ruins. Perhaps she can be of use there." Cyna nodded eagerly before smiling, to the extent a Barian could. "Gladly. Think of this as volunteer work." She pat his head before grabbing Yuma's hand and walking off towards the assigned area, her Space Mambo floating along behind her.

**To Be Continued in Chapter Eight: Primacy of the Photon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Primacy of the Photon

Once they got into the system, Yuma and Cyna sat down and got to work translating the mural. Cyna was translating it into Russian just to mess with Yuma, and Yuma was started to get annoyed. "Can you stop that?" "Why? Don't you like my little bit of fun?" She shifted back into her human form, and then laid her head on his shoulder as she stopped messing around and began translating it into Japanese and English simultaneously. "So... I'm feeling a bit mischievous." "What do you mea-... Oh." She winked at him and he felt his cheeks heat up. She sighed. "Not that kind. My version of being mischievous is deception and misdirection in dueling. I find it fun as I annoy my opponents with my soundboard." Yuma sighed in relief, he wasn't ready. Not yet. She shrugged. "While the software is running, we have about two hours to waste. You up for it?" "Let me eat my duel fuel first." Yuma undid the knot on the bun and ate it. It energized him as much as it did two years ago. "Alright, now I'm ready!" "Excellent, I have a new deck I want to try out." They'd don their duel disks and Duel Gazers, hers being unusual as the deck and duel disk were separate. She drew her five cards as Yuma did likewise. "Let's duel!"

C: "I'll let you go first, Yuma." _"These monsters and spells make no sense... 'Fusion Loader' is a continuous spell, I have United Army Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon... and then there's Times Five Victory, which I can only play if I have a particular Fusion-Xyz on the field..." _She thought to herself as Yuma played a monster facedown in defense position and ended his turn. Y: "You're up, Cyna!" She drew a card. it was United Army - Starmon and Pickmonz. "I play the continuous spell Fusion Loader! This allows me to summon as many 'United Army' monsters as I want, in addition, I can Fusion-Xyz summon!" Y: "Fusion-Xyz?" C: "An Xyz monster that can be fusion summoned. anyways, I play United Army - Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and finally, Starmon and Pickmonz!"

United Army - Shoutmon  
Level/Rank: 3  
[Dragon/Xyz]  
_A young dragon Digimon who won't hesitate to help his friends._  
ATK:1500 DEF:1500

United Army - Ballistamon  
Level/Rank: 5  
[Machine]  
_Originally a war machine launched through the digital world and rebuilt by Shoutmon, he refuses to abandon his allies._  
ATK:2000 DEF:2000

United Army - Dorulumon  
Level/Rank: 5  
[Beast-warrior/Effect]  
This monster can attack your opponent directly.  
ATK:1000 DEF:2000

United Army - Starmon and Pickmonz  
Level/Rank: 1  
[Fairy]  
_Shoutmon's longstanding friends._  
ATK: 300 DEF: 200

Yuma was in shock. "Those aren't like any I've seen before..." C: "I know right? I now fuse all four of them using Fusion Loader's effect! I Fusion Xyz Summon, Number 484: Shoutmon X4!"

Number 484: Shoutmon X4  
Rank: 4  
4 Overlay units currently (Overlay Units = Xyz Materials)  
[Fusion/Xyz/Effect]  
Once per turn: Discard one Xyz material: Gain LP equal to the amount of cards in your hand x 100.  
ATK:2500 DEF:2500

C: "I switch X4 to defense mode and end my turn. You're up." Yuma drew his next card and summoned Gagaga Magician in attack mode. Y: "I now build the overlay network with Gogogo Golem and Gagaga Magician! Come on out, Number 39: Utopia!" Cyna smiled in the usual coldhearted way she does during duels. "No holds barred?" Yuma smiled back, not knowing that she was letting her dark side show. "Of course!"

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: Legacy of the Alpha

**Before I begin this chapter, I want to say thank you all for the view explosion. While I was at school working on boring shit, the view count on this SKYROCKETED! It's my most viewed story as of right now! So thank you all for the support, and lets get back into it!**

Cyna smiled at the clash of the titans. "You really know how to make this interesting, Yuma." Yuma smiled back before realizing something. "... wait... That's a number above 400?" She'd giggle. "Yep. And I got fourteen more." He'd pale slightly. "I set one card face down and end my turn. You're up." She'd draw her next card, United Army - Spatamon.

United Army - Spatamon

Level 4

[Beast-warrior]

_The defender of the Sweet zone, it is relentless._

ATK:1800 DEF:1800

"And I now activate Fusion Loaders effect to rebuild the overlay network with Spatamon and Shoutmon X4 to Fusion-Xyz summon, Number S484: Shoutmon X4S!"

Number S484: Shoutmon X4S

Rank: 5

Five Overlay Units Currently.

[Fusion-Xyz/Effect]

Once per turn, you can detach one Xyz Material and activate one or both of these effects:

*This card can attack twice this turn.

*Gain LP equal to the amount of cards in your hand x 100.

ATK:3500 DEF:1800

Yuma grimaced. But was surprised at what she did next. C: "I end my turn. You're up." Y: "But why? You could have wiped the floor with me." "I'm dueling to try out this deck. So far I'm loving it." He'd just nod as he drew his next card. "I play one card facedown and end my turn! You're up." She'd sigh and draw her next card. "I play a card facedown and end my turn." Yuma drew his next card, and played a monster facedown in defense mode. After three more turns of this, Cyna drew the Game Ender. She smiled. "I now dissolve the fusion of Shoutmon X4S!" Y: "But how do you dissolve a fusion?..." Shoutmon X4S would return to the Extra deck as its constituted monsters returned to the field. She'd sacrifice Spatamon to bring out MetalGreymon. "I now play the spell cards Digivolution - Omnimons Gift and Digivolution - Pride of a Dragon! By sacrificing Shoutmon and MetalGreymon, I can Ritual Summon Omega Shoutmon and War Greymon. And finally, I activate the effect of United Army - Sparrowmon! By placing this card in my spell and trap card zone, I can use it like a sixth monster! And for the grand finale, I activate United Army - Final Fusion! By sacrificing all the monsters on my field, I can Chaos Fusion-Xyz Summon the strongest card in this deck. Chaos Number 487: Shoutmon Times Seven!"

Number C487: Shoutmon X7

Rank:12

[Finality/Fusion-Xyz/Effect]

Seven Overlay Units Currently.

Can only be destroyed by another Number. Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn: You can remove Seven Xyz materials from this card; Add one "United Army - X7 Victorize" spell card from your deck to your hand.

ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000

"I activate its effect! By removing all of its Overlay Units, I can add the final piece of my victory puzzle to my hand." A card would show itself from the deck, and she'd take it. "I now play United Army - X7 Victorize!" That cards effect literally wins her the duel. Yuma was in awe. Once the augmented reality link dissolved, she returned to her normal joyful self, putting her new deck away. She'd then head over to Yuma. "That was fun!" Y: "I got trashed... Wow... I'm glad your on our side!" "And also your girlfriend, if you'll allow." His cheeks turned red. "S-sure..." She'd hug him, and then head back to the comouters where they had been working.


	10. Chapter 10-1: Adventure's End, Part One

Meanwhile, in Barian World...

Vector was busy losing his mind over the fact that his sister was free again. "I thought I had sealed her away forever! Damn the envoy, Damn the guardian!" He'd smash his hands against the sides of his throne before getting up and throwing his crystal wineglass on the ground, his eyes blazing in fury. "It seems I'll have to handle her myself... And make sure the deed is done this time." He then opened a portal to the human world and went through.

Cyna had somehow managed to fall asleep on the job, but in the middle of her dream about herself and Yuma on a date together in the nicest areas of Barian World, she felt an onrush of energy that completely overloaded her and caused her to wake up. The energy was all too familiar feeling to her... "My brother is here... Time to end this." She shifted to her Barian form and assumed the outfit she had worn back when she first showed up at Yuma's house. She then went to the top of Heartland Tower via portal transit, where she knew her brother to be waiting.

**Listen to 'Adventures End - Mario and Luigi Dream Team Music Extended' during this next part.**

As she appeared through the portal, Vector turned to face her. "I knew if I arrived you would show up, Vectorrus Prima. I should have hidden your prison better... No matter, Its time to make sure the deed is done." Cyna Vectorrus Prima, as her full name really is, simply smirked in an evil way. The moment she saw her brother, everything positive about her vanished, replaced by a pure, undying flame fueled by hatred. "I'm about to kick somebody's ass..." she sung loud enough for Vector to hear as she bashed her fists together. He raised an eyebrow. V: "Hand-to-hand combat? Oh, you're just making this easy!" He laughed, but in the middle of it Cyna flew towards him and threw a right hander right into the stomach, nearly launching him off the building and causing the laugh to choke to an end. He hadn't expected that... but it makes this so much more interesting for him.

Meanwhile, as the clash of the twins was happening, Yuma woke up to get a midnight snack. As he got up, he noticed that Cyna was missing. He looked all around the house for her, and then looked outside, noticing a bright flash on top of Heartland Tower. He started running towards the place after rushing to get dressed.

Cyna was firing blasts of psychic energy at Vector, who was all too easily blocking them with his blade forged of solid baria crystal. V: "You still haven't changed, traitor!" She'd do a war cry of some kind and charge at him with her own blade forged of the same material. They clashed, sending out a shockwave that woke up half the city...

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 10-2: Adventure's End, Part Two

**Yuma: Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Zex- Wait this isn't the show! Shucks!**

**Me: *facepalms as technical difficulties screen shows up***

Cyna continued slamming into Vector with her sword relentlessly, a rage-fueled slam constantly driving him backwards. She was slowly degrading the sharp end of the blade though, each impact chipping off a shard of the crystal that is the foundation of the blade. Vector was smirking all the while, goading her even more into a rage. She threw her sword at him, pointed tip first, and midair he slashed, which cut clean through the blade. She didn't seem fazed as he pointed his blade at her. Vector: "It's over, sister. You lived for five thousand years too long." Cyna giggled mockingly. "It isn't over until you're on the ground, bleeding out and dying as I stomp all over your body and drink your blood. That's a solemn vow." Vector then charged at her just as Yuma arrived at the top of the tower with Shark and Kite, along with Tori and Brock. Yuma: "Cyna, what are you-" "STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS PERSONAL!" She yelled at him, leaving him stunned into silence as Shark took in what he was seeing. She then sidestepped as Vector passed her by, and kicked him right in the back. The sword flew out of his hands and off the edge. V: "NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" Cyna glared at him as he got up, in agony. C: "I won't let anyone get in my way, NO MATTER WHO DOES WHAT!" ?: "Are you sure about that? FIERY FASTBALL!" She turned around just in time to see United Army - Shoutmon throwing a Fiery Fastball at her. She didn't have time enough to react, much less dodge, as it hit her squarely in the right eye. She was launched back by the blast and landed on her back, barely conscious. "Y-you... bitch..." She struggled to get up as Shoutmon and Ballistamon walked over to her. Her right eye had been fused shut by the blast, and she glared defiantly at him. "Traitors! ALL OF YOU!" Shoutmon: "Revenge isn't the way to solve this..." The spirit of Derpy materialized beside her as she pulled out her Golden Deagle and aimed at Vector. Yuma had recovered from her tirade earlier. Yuma: "If you do this... Our friendship is over, Cyna. He may be evil, but he's still your brother...Don't..." Derpy looked at her with a heartfelt appeal in its eyes. Vector looked at her in, for the first time in a long time, fear. He muttered some kind of Barian chant under his breath as she took aim at his groin with it. Derpy tried to nuzzle it away but she bashed it in the head with the blunt end of the gun, leaving a bloody gash on its head as it fell onto the ground. "You're right, Yuma, I can't... BUT I WILL!" She pulled the trigger twice as Vector finished the chant. His body exploded into a gory mess. Shark: "You see, Yuma? I was right. She's as bad as the rest of the- What the hell?" A green portal opened behind her, pulling her inside of it. The duel spirits dematerialized as she exited this reality... The portal closed behind her.

**And thats it for the ZEXAL arc! I have two more planned, so don't fret! Tell me your ideas and opinions on this and how I can improve the next one!**

**Adios!**

**Edit added on 11/12/19-**

**We've just about reached 100 views guys and girls(if there is any girls)! I'm amazed at how much you guys liked this! Check out "Revenge of the Barians Arc II: Cynas True Colors" if you guys want more!**


End file.
